candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elements not in the original game (CCR)
These are the elements from Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge that are not present in the original game. Elements Other differences *Toffee tornadoes act every one move and they are irremovable. However, they clear the jelly they land on. **Candies hit by tornadoes are not count as an order. *If you match a jelly fish, coconut wheel, clear a cake bomb, etc. when there is a 1-move candy bomb on the board, they will activate before the "Level Failed" screen appears, so if they destroy the candy bomb that has now 0 moves, you will not lose. Finishing the level's objective (except in Moves levels) when there is a 1-move candy bomb on the board will also not make you lose. However, conveyor belts will still not move, even if after that the bomb would be cleared. *During Sugar Crush, each moves is converted to striped candy before all of them activated. *Chocolate will never spread over a special candy, unless it's the only option available. In the original game, chocolate tends to avoid special candies if there are other squares nearby to spread over, but there is still a chance that it might spread over a special candy even if there are other options available. *Differently than in the original game, jelly fishes can appear in any level type and will usually target blockers when there is no jelly on the board (except on Sugar Crush in jelly levels, when it will target any square). **Jelly fish can target popcorns and magic mixers. **However, jelly fish boosters can only be used in jelly levels and hybrid levels with jely goal. *Popcorns are always be able to hit by lollipop hammers. *The bombs can have up to two count numbers in the same level. *There are no lives or tickets in this game. You can play for as long as you want and you don't need to ask for tickets to proceed to the next episode. *The shuffle booster is always available in CCR. **Shufles do not change the position of all special candies including candy bombs, mystery candies, and lucky candies. *If you run out of possible matches (not enough candies to form any single match) and all the goals are completed (reaching target score or not), Sugar Crush occurs. If you reach target score after Sugar Crush, you win. In moves levels, you will win only when you run out of moves and reach target score. *All colored elements on the front of Candy Cannons are always pink. *Jelly fish combinations has been buffed to the following. **Two jelly fish can spawn nine fish. **Jelly fish + striped candy, if striped fish eats blockers, the striped power is still applied, (same as Soda Saga) and still clear the jelly underneath. **Jelly fish + wrapped candy, same as striped candy, but explodes only once. **Jelly fish + color bomb, color bomb fish will convert objects they eat to the three fish, but they do not activate in that move without cascades. ***In the later versions, Jelly fish + color bomb combination will convert all combined jelly fish color on the board to jelly fish, but they don't active without cascades. *Instead of jelly, ingredients levels are the most common level type in CCR, but not true in insaneworld, where the jelly is still the most common. **In original CCS, there are an episode to contain 10 candy order levels and some episodes to contain 10 or more jelly levels, but there never have more than 7 ingredients levels in a single episode. In CCR, there never have more than 9 jelly levels or more than 8 candy order levels in a single episode, instead there can have 10 or more non-mixed ingredients levels instead. **Since level 1610, Candy order levels can be less frequent instead of more, but the pipeline levels can be more frequent instead. *Each candy order level and hybrid having candy order objectives can have up to four different orders instead of three. *Mixed mode levels in CCR is called hybrid and can have two or more types from three main level types. (jelly, ingredients, and candy order) *CCR can include any candy colors instead of fixed. That means yellow candies can appear in five-colored levels as a regular color, and yellow and red candies can appear in four-colored levels as well. *Striped Candy cannons can fix direction of striped candies they spawn, so the horizontal cannons always spawn horizontal ones and vertical always spawn the vertical ones. *The licorice swirls covered with licorice locks, marmalade, or sugar chests are not resistant to striped candies effect unlike original CCS and other fanons.